


Scent of The Crime

by mogar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crime, Inspection, Justice, scalemate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogar/pseuds/mogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Terezi Pyrope.<br/>And you have cracked this case wide open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of The Crime

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahaaah im a big loser i did this in 6 minutes im sorry

“What do you think Inspector Candy Scales?”

You turn to Candy Scales, refraining your sniffing of the crime scene and instead listening to his inquiry.

“Are you sure?” your slightly crackly voice questions. Candy Scales can be a bit unreliable with his evidence, and you know this first hand. You have been on the verge of hanging him out the window several times, but you have not, considering although he can be unreliable, he is your best detective.

You take another sniff at the bitter smelling scene. There’s a large possibility he could be right. You stick out your tongue and give a lick. It’s certainly as sour as it smells.

You grab Lemonsnout by his plush muzzle and bring in a deep breath through your flared nostrils. He stays completely idle. You throw him down in disgust. You’re almost sure it was him again. Foul scum. No matter how many times you’ve thrown him out your window with a tight noose secured around his neck, he never seems to learn what’s right or wrong.

You take a little bit more time smelling the crime scene thoroughly, and what you smell is not pretty. Though the bitter smell overpowers the several other smells, a sweet smell seeps in occasionally. It’s the usually delightful scent of black liquorice. You also know who else is guilty of this monstrosity.  
And to be honest, you can’t believe it. It’s Liquorice Licker. She has been the most innocent one you know. All her life she has never committed anything against the harsh rules of justice. Her punishment will definitely be as severe as Lemonsnout’s.

Poor Berry Bite.

The unlucky victim of this horrible crime.

His joyful spark will be missed by all.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope.

And you have cracked this case wide open.


End file.
